Appendicitis
by Phelpsgirlxxx
Summary: When Sheldon comes home from work and finds Leonard passed out on the floor, he realises he really would miss Leonard if something was to happen. Not slash.


**AN: I was on a big bang theory spree in the summer holidays, and I ended up writing this. I was meant to publish it a while back, and yeah.**

**I wrote this, as despite Sheldon acting as he is, I imagine he would care if Leonard got hurt.**

**Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the big bang theory.**

Leonard's Pov

Stabbing needles in my stomach woke me, and I moaned. My stomach had been hurting me for a while, and the feverish sweat that had been building up over the past few days was killing me metaphorically, but Sheldon hadn't cared. He had forced me to go to work, as I needed to drive him. I had ended up going to work anyway, and having to stop every now and again. I had no idea what to do.

At this rate, if something happened, I was not going to be able to do anything. Penny was busy at work, and she had got a part in a film, and she was too busy filming that. I knew she would answer her phone if I called her, but I didn't want to annoy her director, and I knew he would be pretty angry if I disrupted the filming.

I looked at the clock, and saw it was two in the morning, but the stabbing pains in my stomach were killing me. I needed to do something. I stumbled from my room, and into the bathroom where there were plenty of pain killers, and a glass which I could fill with water.

I took the tablets, and leant against the wall. I wanted to stay by the toilet, just in case I really needed to be sick, yet I knew there was no chance of me getting any more sleep.

I moaned slightly.

I sat there stiffly for hours, trying to move but failing in the attempt.

Sheldon was going to be pissed off when he came for his bathroom break.

" Why is the door closed?"

I opened my eyes, and looked at my watch. It was eight in the morning, and I realised that I had spent a lot of time thinking.

" Sheldon."

" Leonard! You know from the room mate agreement, section..."

" I know Sheldon. I just, I need you to help me to my room."

" Why?"

" I can't move."

" Why?"

" I don't feel very well."

" I can't come in there, I might get sick!" He said sounding alarmed.

" Please Sheldon."

" One minute."

His side of the door went silent for a while, and I leant back thinking he might have just gone, and he had probably just left me there.

" Leonard?"

" Yes Sheldon."

" Are you decent?"

" Yeah."

The door was opened, and I was surprised by the fact that Sheldon was wearing a surgical mask. I had no idea how he had gotten hold of one, but I assumed it was given to him by one of his Aunt's who wanted him to have a profession to fall back on.

He bent down to help me up.

" I am guessing you won't be able to drive me to work?" He asked sounding as if he was annoyed by the fact that he got ill.

" Sorry Sheldon."

" Do you reckon Penny will be able to drive me?"

" She's busy Sheldon."

" Well then, can you drive me?"

" I can't Sheldon. I am sorry."

" But in the room mate agreement..."

" Sheldon, what does it say in the room mate agreement about one of the room mates getting sick?"

He didn't reply, merely helping me onto my bed and then leaving. I heard the click of the apartment door not long after, and I sighed curling up into the fetal position.

Sheldon's Pov

" Raj, I need you to drive me to work."

It took me a while, but I finally managed to get Raj to drive me, but he wanted gas money for doing it, and I allowed myself to do that.

" Where's Leonard?"

" He's sick." I told Raj bluntly.

" What's the matter with him?"

" I didn't ask."

I turned away from Raj, hearing his exasperated sigh.

Leonard's Pov

The pain in my stomach increased greatly throughout the duration of the day. However, I had left my phone on charge in the living room, and I found it difficult to get there. My stomach was killing me, and I was finding walking difficult.

I managed to crawl some of the way into the living room, but before even properly leaving the hallway leading from Sheldon and I's separate rooms, I collapsed on my side moaning in pain. There was no way I could go any further.

Sheldon's Pov

Throughout the day, I got many remarks about the absence of Leonard, even from the head of physics in the university. I tried my hardest to be patient with the stupid people who kept asking about Leonard. He was sick, so what. Whenever I got sick, no one really cared, and they should have been doing their jobs, not worrying about someone who wasn't there.

At the end of the day, I once more persuaded Raj to drive me home, however, he refused to come into the building, saying it would be best if we allowed Leonard to rest, and get better, and that I was to give him my best.

What best? What best was I meant to give Leonard? If it was my best, I wanted to keep it.

I opened the door, still contemplating what Raj had meant by 'my best'.

As the door swung open, I dropped my bag on the floor.

Leonard was laid passed out on the floor with a look of intense pain crossing his face. His glasses were smashed, and he was lying uncomfortably on the ground.

I had no idea what to do.

I ran across the hall and knocked thrice on Penny's door.

" Penny."

Thrice more.

" Penny."

I did it again.

" Penny."

The door swung open to reveal a tired looking Penny.

" Sheldon, what's the matter? I have just got back from the set, I'm tired."

" It's Leonard."

" Is he okay?"

I beckoned for her to follow me, and I led her across to Leonard and I's apartment. She gasped when she saw Leonard, but immediately got the landline and rang for an ambulance.

She told the receiver all of the details, and they said that the ambulance was on their way.

" Sheldon, can you help me get him onto the sofa."

" What if he has a broken back?"

" Sheldon! He was sick, and he passed out. He has not broken his back."

I picked him up by myself and placed him on the sofa, even letting my cushion touch his head, and his head resting on my spot.

Penny smiled at me.

There was a knock on the door around fifteen minutes later, and an ambulance worker was at the door.

" We need help getting him down the stairs. The elevator doesn't work."

" I can carry him." I offered.

" Are you sure Sheldon?" Penny asked me.

" Of course. He is my best friend!"

" Come on then Mr..."

" Dr."

The woman raised an eyebrow.

" I am a doctor with a PhD not a medical worker."

" Right, of course."

I carried Leonard down the stairs, and I realised how much of a trouble it actually was living that high up. It would be inconvenient if we were ever to have a fire, but I had many fire extinguishers around the apartment to prevent that.

My first thought about getting Penny was to drive Leonard to the hospital, but I was glad she had rang for the ambulance, it meant that Leonard was not going to be hurt on the way to the hospital, especially because Penny's check engine light had still been flashing last time I had been in her car.

I was the one to go in the ambulance with Leonard, and Penny said she would meet us there, it would be easier.

" What is wrong with him?" I asked the workers.

" Dr...er..."

" Cooper."

" Dr Cooper, we are trying to get a read on what is wrong with him. When we get there, you will be given some questions to answer about him. Does he have any allergies? We need to know that first."

" He's lactose intolerant, he's asthmatic, he's allergic to melon..." I carried on telling them the list of all the allergies that Leonard suffered from.

" Right okay, thank you."

When we finally arrived at the hospital, he was taken away for critical surgery. I was given a sheet of questions to fill out regarding Leonard's personal details.

" What's happening to my friend?" I asked one of the doctors.

" He had a ruptured appendix, and it was given a long time to travel around parts of his blood stream. Do you know when it ruptured or have you any idea of when it could have?"

" No, I was working."

" Right, this may take a while."

She was gone again, and I sat down waiting for Penny to arrive. I was slightly worried about Leonard, not that I would ever admit that to anyone, not even Walowitz or Kootherpoli.

" Sheldon?"

" Hello Penny."

" What's going on?"

" Leonard has a ruptured appendix, he is having surgery right now."

" Oh poor Leonard."

" He will be fine."

" Sheldon!" She said exasperated.

It was around three hours later when we finally got more news on Leonard. Apparently he was sleeping and we could go and see him.

We were led to where he was staying, and he was laid on his back asleep. He looked a lot better than he had when I had found him on the floor.

" Leonard wake up."

" Sheldon sweetie, that's idiotic."

" Mmm? What's going on?"

" Leonard, you are in hospital."

" Why what happened?"

" Leonard, sweetie, you had a ruptured appendix." Penny said.

" Oh."

He dropped his head back against the pillow, and sighed tiredly.

" Get some sleep sweetie, and I'll drive you home when you are allowed to leave. But it's late, come on Sheldon."

" I want to stay here."

" Sheldon." She said firmly.

" No, I want to stay with Leonard."

" Fine. You won't be comfortable."

" I'll be fine."

Leonard fell back to sleep a while later, but I wasn't tired. I realised, that I had been scared that Leonard had been hurt when I saw him laying on the floor in the apartment. I could have lost my room mate and best friend, and I sighed, sitting down on the chair by his bed, and knowing he would be fine now, and we would be okay to go home soon, and everything was going to be fine.


End file.
